Rhythmic respiratory movements in mammals are generated and controlled by neuronal circuits in the brainstem. We are studying the interactions between neurons underlying rhythmicity by 1) correlating activity from pairs of simultaneously recorded neurons; 2) microstimulation and microlesion; 3) neuroanatomical tracing.